


you cut to the bone ( to hear my swan song. )

by oton_ashii



Series: amour ( aka iris' regrets ) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But so is Iris, Clueless Ryoko being adorable, Despair Enoshima Junko, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Human Experimentation, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Iris embarrasses Matsuda, Iris hasn't lost her mind, Iris' sister is kind of a bitch, Kamishiro will be mentioned in every chapter because I LOVE HIM AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME, Loss of Parent(s), Matsuda Yasuke hates Hopes Peak, Matsuda hates Iris' little sister, Matsuda is going to go insane taking care of these two idiots, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Morning Kisses, Multi, OC X CANON, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Display of Affection, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Resolved Romantic Tension, Ryoko is a bisexual disaster, Sadness, Sisters, Tsunderes, Unrequited Crush, and Matsuda, and Ryoko laughs at them, and vice versa, but he loves them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oton_ashii/pseuds/oton_ashii
Summary: iris reminisces about the past with her two lovers.( or, the moments that not even enoshima could erase. )
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Yasuke Matsuda (Referenced, Iris Kimiko (OC)/Matsuda Yasuke, Iris Kimiko (OC)/Ryoko Otonashi, Otonashi Ryoko/Yasuke Matsuda/Iris Kimiko (OC), implied)
Series: amour ( aka iris' regrets ) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053716
Kudos: 4





	1. draw the curtains and take the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii~ i'm back!!! with more content!!
> 
> this is mainly going to be a collection of short stories about her memories with ryoko and matsuda (and others 👀)
> 
> i hope you enjoy!! these are probably going to be very short sooo,,,, my apologies 💕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trio has a wonderful day out of class.

iris sits at her desk, the _tap tap tap_ of her pencil against the shiny wood agitating her classmates.

she pays no mind as the door to the classroom slams open. yukizome sighs, and with a smile turns to the two now standing at the doorway.

" matsuda-kun, otonashi-san, are you here to kidnap my student once again? " her voice is cheery, but the teens in their seats shiver at her smile- _scary_.

matsuda's lip turns up. " obviously, stupid. now come on, ryoko isn't gonna remember where we're going, so we have to get moving. "

said redhead looks up from her notebook and squeals as she darts across the classroom and engulfs iris in a hug.

the pink-haired woman laughs, standing up and holding ryoko's hand. she waves to her classmates, watching as the rest of them wave back nonchalantly.

" i'll be back, yukizome-sensei. or- i'll try to be, atleast. " an awkward laugh- and matsuda grabs her by the arm, albeit gently, and drags both of the girls out of the room with a grumpy expression.

they walk through the halls, chatting amongst themselves as other students walk past them. matsuda pays them no mind- doesn't have to, and he doesn't care- and pulls the two girls around the corner sharply.

with a shriek, iris loses her balance and falls forwards. like a domino effect, ryoko falls as well, and the both of them bring matsuda down alongside them.

ryoko begins giggling, before full blown laughter takes over her form. iris joins in, and matsuda stares at them with an agitated expression.

" you're both idiots- get off of me! jeez- i said off!! "

with a huff, he pushes the two girls off of his form, his already unruly dirty shirt now even more messed up. iris writes gently in ryoko's notebook and hands it back to her, smiling.

the redhead blinks a few times, bewildered. memory loss once again.

the three of them get off the floor and continue down the hall, the faculty and students around them confused. this was a daily occurrence for the three, so they didn't care much at all.

except for iris.

" oh jeez, i bet i looked so stupid! i'm sorry, i really am! you gotta talk back to me, matsu! heyyyy! 'yoko, tell him to talk to me! " the experiment whines, turning to her best friend.

ryoko tilts her head, blinking a few times as she too joins in on the whining, the both of them now tugging at his sleeves.

matsuda simply ignores them, continuing through the halls before they finally reach the gym.

" what are we doing over here? the exams aren't for a few weeks, aren't they? " iris asks, tilting her head. matsuda scowls- and his hand raises, hitting the top of her head.

she whines again, rubbing the sore spot as he rolls his eyes, pulling the both of them closer.

" listen up- you're both going to test out your skills. iris is going to use her fast reflexes and ryoko- ryoko? "

he looks around, letting go of iris' shoulders with a frown. " where the hell- hey! what?!- "

he stares up at the redhead as she climbs onstage, humming softly as she looks through her notebook.

" matsuda-kun- what are we doing here? it's so high up- and cool! " ryoko says, smiling excitedly.

but matsuda growls- his patience is wearing thin. iris giggles, and is quickly shut up by his glare. with a quick order, the experiment sprints over and climbs the stage to stand next to ryoko.

" woah, she isn't wrong! it's super cool up here, matsu! hey, dance with me, 'yoko! "

ryoko looked up, before reading 'Ryoko Otonashi's Memory Notebook' once again.

' matsuda-kun is taking me and iris-chan out to do something- i'm following her lead! '

the neurologist sighed, sitting down on the bench near the stage and watching as ryoko set her notebook down, grabbing onto iris' hands.

with a gleeful squeal, the two of them began twirling around the stage, skirts fluttering lightly as red and pink hair blurred together.

matsuda felt himself smile a little- but it was quickly wiped away as the door to the gym opened. his head shot over towards the entrance, staring at the short male who had entered the room.

ryoko and iris paid them both no mind as they spun and turned, occasionally stopping so iris could remind her what was happening. 

" hey, idiots. "

iris' head turned to look at her doctor, blinking a few times. ryoko whined softly as she looked over as well.

" we still have something to do. especially now that this pervert is here. " matsuda grumbled, his hands in his pockets as he continued to stare directly at him.

" aww, matsu! don't be mean, it's just kamishiro!! " iris squealed, laughing softly as she waved. ryoko flipped through her notebook a few times, before stumbling upon the page of names.

finally, she waved as well. 

the spy grinned as he made his way onstage, looking directly at iris.

" why, it's been a while big sis iris! whatcha doin in here with the greasebag and big sis ryoko? " his childish voice rang out. you could practically feel matsuda's anger resonate off of him as iris got on her knees, smiling happily.

" i don't know- i wasn't listening when matsu explained, haha... " she replied, blushing softly with embarrassment. kamishiro grinned, pulling a pumpkin bread out of his paper bag and chomping down on it.

ryoko wrote down as she listened, her eyes darting between the two in front of her and matsuda-kun.

" well, leave that loudmouthed neurologist and come with me! me and my friend from the 77th class are gonna go to a buffet. "

iris was about to agree, but someone tugged kamishiro back- more like pushed back.

" get away from my patient, you short pervert. honestly, i can't get a damn break from you idiots. " matsuda snapped, scowling as he helped iris to her feet.

ryoko closed her notebook, bouncing to iris' side and leaning on her a little to look at matsuda. the experiment stared directly at the neurologist- a staring contest.

something they do a little too often.

ryoko watched for about five minutes before she got distracted, looking around the unfamiliar building and opening 'Ryoko Otonashi's Memory Notebook' with a mumble.

" ah, right! kami- oh. " she begun to say- but when she looked for him, the spy had disappeared. she pouted a little, looking back at her friends.

still maintaining eye contact- but they had gotten closer. ryoko stared with wide eyes as she begun to draw in her notebook, trying to maintain their facial expressions and get their body language perfect.

her beloved iris-chan- her beloved matsuda-kun. 

" alright, fine! you win this time, moron. " matsuda snapped, blinking a few times as he wiped his teary eyes. iris let out a cheer as she laughed, clapping a few times.

' adorable. ' a thought shared by both the amnesiac and the doctor- but they both pushed it away as iris reached into her pocket.

" what is it now. " matsuda droned, rolling his eyes as he watched her pull out three necklaces.

" look! i made them myself- with a little help from sohnosuke from the 76th class!! "

a rose charm on one, and a notebook charm on the other. the last one had a both a notebook and a rose- with a brain charm as well.

she handed the rose one to ryoko, who quickly slipped it over her head with a delighted squeal.

iris put the notebook charm on herself- and handed the raven-haired male the last one. he stared at it, his long eyelashes fluttering as he looked into the eyes of his patient- _his_ patient.

" fine. but only because it's long enough to go under my shirt. " he muttered, doing the same as ryoko and slipping it around his neck, lifting it and dropping it so the charms were hidden in his shirt, the only thing visible now the silver chain.

" oh, i'm _so_ glad you both like it!! i worked on them _forever_ \- it's why i missed the last checkup! " iris explained, her eyes sparkling as she pulled ryoko close, her arm wrapped around her.

ryoko looked down at the necklace, then back at iris. " iris-chan, you're so sweet!! thank you! matsuda-kun, say thanks! " 

a soft grumble- and he sighed, running a hand through his messy hair and making it even more disheveled.

" thanks, iris. i actually kind of like it. now get your ugly asses over here so we can do what i wanted to do in the first place, dammit! "

a soft squeal from both the girls as the three of them got off the stage, laughing softly.

how lucky were they- to have eachother. 


	2. who are you really? (and where are you going?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the anniversary of his mother's death, and he wants someone there with him, despite what he says.
> 
> so iris doesn't leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be angsty as fuck but also fluffy asf so please enjoy!!
> 
> 💕

" i don't need to learn this crap. i already know it all. "

matsuda sighed as he stared down at the book infront of him- he had to catch up on both his class studies and his ultimate studies- but he couldn't concentrate- especially not today.

he was constantly stressed- and his eyes drifted over to the window, memories flickering in his head.

_No._

he can't need to think about that stuff right now.

with a soft _thump_ the book closed, and he stood from the seat and put it ontop of the random pile of notebooks and other material he had collected around his desk.

he looked up- and the calendar in front of him burned into his eyes. it was _that_ day again. the day his mother died.

he frowned, taking the cutesy calendar off the wall (a gift he had gotten from his redhaired patient) and threw it under his bed. with a deep sigh, he let his back hit the bed.

matsuda stared at the ceiling, his eyes fluttering shut as his heart twisted in his chest. what if it was genetic, he always wondered. what if, what if, what if he forgot everything, just like his mother?

what if people had to act around him, the way he did around his own mother?

the mere thought of it made him want to rip the room apart- but instead, a knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

the neurologist got up, his sandals hitting the floor lightly as he adjusted his dirty shirt and opened the door.

iris.

she stood there with a bright smile, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a bag in the other.

roses- how in character, matsuda mused in his head. she always had roses- roses in her hair, on her skirt, on her wrist or neck- white and pink and red- even dead roses.

he didn't understand her in the slightest- but his mood lifted a little as she tilted her head.

cute.

" matsu, come on! down to earth, this bag is heavy yknow! kamishiro insisted on giving me every single kind of bread- he wouldn't tell me why though.. " she whined softly, her long hair dragging across the ground as she moved past him.

no- not today. 

" iris- today isn't a good day. "

she turned her head, blinking a few times as she tilted her head once again, confusion painted onto her visage. she let the bag of snacks sit at the foot of his bed.

" it isn't? does 'yoko have a checkup today...? i thought i had checked before coming.. " she mumbles that last bit, looking down into her bouquet of roses.

he felt his chest tighten- this was so much harder than it had to be. he didn't want her to go- infact, if she had stayed forever he wouldn't mind, despite his constant complaints.

they'd all be his normal defense system- but she knows better.

 _she knows him-_ he feels his face get hot with both anger and pain.

" i **said** get out, alright idiot? god, i thought you had some remaining braincells in there, but i guess you can't even use 'em right. how stupid. " he snapped, his fists clenched as he walked past her.

but, she just sat in his chair, humming as she looked out the window. the 'parade' continued even through the rainy weather, the screaming and protesting getting louder.

matsuda watched her with a frown- and sat on his bed, running a hand through his hair and messing it up as she stood, standing in front of him. her pink hair brushed lightly against his knees, and he felt the urge to run his fingers through the locks. they always looked so _smooth_ and it always smelled good- like vanilla and strawberry. it was comforting.

her eyes drifted to the floor, and she leaned down, picking something up.

" why'd you throw this out, 'yoko got this for... you… " she slowly trailed off.

his eyes widened as she looked at the date on the calendar- _'mom's death day.'_ she looked at him, before flinching a little as he snatches the pad of papers away from her, shoving it into a drawer on his desk and slamming it shut. iris stared at him with a soft frown, standing next to him. he tried to ignore her, grabbing a vase from the windowsill and taking out the dead roses from the last time she visited, throwing them in the trash.

she whimpered softly, her hand reaching out to grab them before shaking her head.

" matsu... hey, it's alright. i'll be here for you- okay?- "

she spoke gently, trying to be kind. she was kind- so empathetic and emotional, and sweet. the sweetest- almost too sweet. he's never liked sweet stuff- but he loves her.

" stop- just leave would you?! i told you to get out! i don't need you- " he ranted, glaring at the roses as he shoved them into the vase, before feeling a tear stroll down his cheek

_shit._

the experiment walked up to him, wiping it away with her thumb. her hand laid delicately on his cheek, her eyes soft as she looked at him. matsuda stared down at her, his lip curling up. he felt disgusted with himself for crying infront of her- loathed it infact. he hated looking weak. but he felt himself subconsciously lean into her hand.

" you can cry infront of me, matsu... i promise. i won't tease you or do anything like that... " she said softly, her other hand holding the opposite cheek. he stared at her, before he felt himself break a little.

_matsuda began to cry._

he leaned forwards, feeling his knees get weak as the both of them sat on the floor in a heap of limbs, his head leaning on her chest. she ran her fingers through his hair as he silently cried, tears falling down his cheeks like the soft rain that pattered against the pavement outside. iris paid no mind to her damp shirt as she kissed the top of his head, her sweet perfume filling his nostrils as he sighed softly, the snacks now long forgotten.

after a few minutes of crying and whispers of soft nothings, he pulled away, her hands wiping at his tearstained face affectionately.

" if you ever- _ever-_ tell someone about t- this... i'll kill you. " he muttered, looking down at the floor before his eyes drifted up to look into her deep red ones once again. she had a gentle smile on her face as she nodded. she knew he wouldn't- he couldn't hurt her if he tried- but she went along with it, knowing he wasn't in the mood to argue.

the silence was almost deafening as she leaned forwards, the rain pattering against the window as the clamors from the protest- _'parade'_ \- hit the sides of the neurology building dully. iris laid her forehead on his, her thumbs rubbing his cheeks softly. her love for him was almost unbearable- and he leaned in closer, their eyes fluttering shut- and let their lips meet.

a soft kiss under the dim light of his lab, the sounds around them filling the once silent room. they didn't pull away for quite a while, the both of them on the verge of losing vision as they finally pulled away, taking deep breaths as their vision got spotty.

but it didn't last long- and they kissed once again.

and again.

again, and again, with soft words in between about how stupid she was for staying- 'what an idiot', he'd say.

and her replies of how she'd never leave. 'your idiot, matsu', she'd reply.

matsuda felt the hole in his heart fill in a little at that.


	3. she's born to play this part (a diva's always center stage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iris wants to have some peaceful alone time with her partners- but people keep getting in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an introduction to iris' little sister, The Ultimate Pageant Queen, Belladonna Kimiko! 
> 
> she's a bitch and i can guarantee she'll make you mad atleast once. Matsuda hates her fuckin guts lol
> 
> this is gonna be fluffy and also funny- please enjoy 💕

it was one of _those_ days.

the days when everybody was so busy and running around and causing all kinds of messes because they had to get ready for something- exams or tests or field trips-

but iris just sat in matsuda's lab, sighing softly as she watched him read. so bored- but she wasn't allowed to leave. he wouldn't let her- something about paperwork and a bunch of other nonsense she didn't bother to pay attention to.

" matsuuuu, this is so _boring!_ can i leave yet? " she whined softly, getting up off of his bed and walking over to where he sat, stacks of paperwork, books, and half-eaten snacks laid on the desk.

with a huff, his hand shot up and pinched her cheek, pulling it and earning soft whines and complaints from the pink-haired woman.

matsuda tore his eyes away from the paperwork. " this is all of _your_ paperwork, y'know. it's for your next experiment, since you're too idiotic to point out the flaws of your contracts and just run along with whatever they give you. " he snapped, his pale blue eyes narrowed. but, they softened a little as she looked back at him with a graceful smile. his face heated up a little, and he let go of her cheek, watching her rub the sore spot.

iris leaned towards him, her face right infront of his. they stared at eachother, and just as he began to lean in-

the door slammed open, belladonna stepping inside. he pulled away quickly, glaring at her as he muttered under his breath- ' _stupid brat._ '

soft orangish eyes and white hair that went down to her thighs, half down and half up in a ponytail. a normal schoolgirl outfit- 5'2. she was sucking on a lollipop, her tongue and lips a light blue color.

" were you about to kiss my sister, you greasy sleazebag? " bella snapped, glaring at matsuda. he gritted his teeth, his temper short-circuiting and anger rising in his throat.

" shut up, you demonic little brat. how annoying can you get, huh? do you not know how to _fucking **knock?!**_ " he retorted, his eyes burning into her head.

with a scoff, she walked over, her shoes clicking against the tile as she approached her sister, handing her a piece of candy. it was a chocolate bar shaped into a rose. iris' attention was immediately focused on it, giggling softly as she looked it over. matsuda huffed- and bella just grinned at him with a smug expression.

' **_stupid little brat always cockblocking me and her sister- just wait till she finds out what we did la-_** '

matsuda's thoughts were cut short by the sounds of the door slamming shut once again- bella had left. with a groan and an eye roll, matsuda turned back to the paperwork, muttering about how much he _loved_ being an only child.

\-------------------------------------------------------

bella sat in the chair with a frown- she had been waiting for her sister since... who knows when.

she doesn't keep track of time- and she turns in the swivel chair to face the clearly irritated doc.

" don't you have somewhere else to fuckin' be? i have half a mind to throw a scalpel between your eyes. " he snapped, glaring at the first year.

" if you ask me, i wouldn't say you have a brain at all!~ besides, if kimi-chan finds out you hurt me, she'd lose her shit. so can it, pretty boy. "

a soft growl- matsuda knew the brat was right. as much as he hates her, he knows how hysterical iris would get, despite her somewhat tamed hatred for her sister.

" you're so fucking lucky. " he muttered, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

" lucky about what? that i'm so extremely famous that people would miss me, or that you're snogging my sister, sicko?- "

" you little- "

the door slammed open, and the two of them jumped as they looked over. iris stood in the doorway, her breathing somewhat uneven.

she looked like she had just run a marathon or something! she stumbled into the room, closing the door with a soft sigh.  
  
" yukizome-sensei is... scary. anywhoo~ what's up? "   
  
she sounded so carefree as she picked pebbles and sticks out of the ends of her insanely long hair. matsuda stood, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer.  
  
" i told you to meet me here almost an **_hour_** _**ago**_ \- why are you so late? " 

iris giggled nervously as she looked him in the eyes. he felt himself falter at the soft look, trying to keep himself from grinning.

" sorry, matsu! yukizome-sensei wanted me stay behind and collect my homework, since i've missed a _bunch_ of stuff- "

" just get on the damn bed. and tell your demonic sister to haul ass out of here- being around her pisses me off. wouldn't want an accidental surgery. she's more annoying than kamishiro, and that's a difficult task. "

bella huffed, standing up and purposely bumping into him- and nearly knocking herself over.

" tch. keep your greasy hands _**off**_ my sister, you understand me? " she snapped, unwrapping a lollipop and slipping it into her mouth.

as soon as the door slammed shut, matsuda immediately let out a growl of frustration.

" come here- " he muttered, pulling iris impossibly close.

" oh- b- but i have a- "

" shut up, and make out with your boyfriend, alright?- "

_guess he didn't understand what 'hands off meant.'_


End file.
